To and From
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Email correspondance between one vice president of IPC and one female assistant of Scilabs, before a certain worried older brother butts in. EnzanOC EnzanxOC


I do not own Rockman/Megaman!

* * *

**_To and From_**

**From: Injuin Enzan**

**To: Hikari Yori**

Are you free this afternoon? Or are you helping your father in Scilabs right now?

**From: Hikari Yori**

**To: Injuin Enzan**

I'm not very sure about that. Yes, I am with papa and Meijin-san here in Scilabs

Sorry about that

**From: Injuin Enzan**

**To: Hikari Yori**

It's nothing, I thought I'd ask. You don't need to apologise

Netto is here, I should go. I will email you later

Be careful, tell Sonata she should keep her eyes out in the net

**From: Hikari Yori**

**To: Injuin Enzan**

I know, I was there when Meijin-san gave nii-san the order

I should be the one saying be careful, so please be careful

Tell Netto nii-san that too, I'll be waiting for the good news

**From: Injuin Enzan**

**To: Hikari Yori**

I'm sorry, the mission took quite a while

Your brother did it again, as always. I should have known he would

Your brother is alright, I can assure you that. Tell your mother she might need to cook more food for him

Did anything happen to you today?

**From: Hikari Yori**

**To: Injuin Enzan**

I'll be sure to tell mama exactly what you said

I' happy my brother's alright, but what about you? You're alright too, aren't you?

Sonata is worried about Blues, she's telling me she's not worried with her face bright red right now. If Rockman asked, tell him she's worried about him too

Nothing bad happened today, Scilabs is safe

Both papa and Meijin-san are happy and glad, so am I

I hope I can see you soon

**From: Injuin Enzan**

**To: Hikari Yori**

Your brother had managed to see my emails without me noticing, I would have to suspect Rockman to have anything to do with that

Did he say anything to you at all regarding this matter? Because he has been in a rather bad mood when he sees me

I'm afraid I would be busy for a few days after this, there is an important meeting for IPC that I cannot leave unattended

If I could find time, I would tell Blues to inform you immediately, perhaps we might be able to meet for a little while

I hope I can see you too

**From: Hikari Yori**

**To: Injuin Enzan**

This is Netto writing. I'm warning you, Enzan, you and Blues will have to face me and Rockman if you ever want to get close to Yori and Sonata

No matter what Yori tells me, I'm still warning you...

Oh, I kind of secretly took her PET when she's not looking

She's coming, remember Enzan, I AM WARNING YOU

_*ring* *ring*_

"Hello?"

"Enzan-kun, I'm so sorry! I just noticed that nii-san sent an email to you using my PET! Sonata was quite angry at him for doing that... I was with mama downstairs, I didn't hear Sonata yelling for me upstairs..."

"It's alright, I should have known he'd do something like this soon. Netto is quite predictable."

"I'm going to get nii-san soon for that. Nina might want to help me on this one."

"It's alright, I don't mind. How are you, Yori?"

"I'm feeling great today, and it has been quite peaceful, if you count in how nii-san usually is. How about you, Enzan-kun? Are you in the office right now, did I call at a bad time?"

"I'm feeling well today. Yes, I'm in the office, your call came in a very good time, I think I might need a break."

"Take care of yourself, Enzan-kun. You might be a university student now, but you're not that older than nii-san is."

"And so are you. How have your work in Scilabs been?"

"I never thought working with papa could be so much fun, he's been making sure I still go to school though. I'm working through my high school just fine, papa told me he's proud of me."

"I'm sure he is. And how is your sister doing? I heard she has started this rivalry with Laika...?"

"Ah... That one. Well, I guess you can say it like that, both of them wouldn't lose anything to each other I'm becoming worried. But Laika is a reasonable person, I'm sure he'll keep an eye on Nina. Nii-san has been annoyed by that, telling me why Nina still has to stay far away from us."

"He will be annoyed by everything if it's concerning both you and your sister."

"And so does Saito nii-san, Sonata told me he's been cranky lately whenever he saw both Searchman and Blues talking with Vivace and Sonata."

"I'm sure an older brother would do that, both of them will be just fine. Speaking of which, tomorrow, do you think you can have some time out from the Scilabs?"

"Well, I don't have school tomorrow... I think I might be able to ask papa for some time out."

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon at Scilabs then."

"Pick me up? What for?"

"You'll see."

"Yori, if that's Enzan-kun you're talking to, tell him to come over soon! We can have dinner together!"

"Mama...!"

"... Maybe I can drop by afterwards. I'll have Blues tell the office that, tell your mother thank you for me. See you tomorrow, Yori."

"... See you tomorrow, Enzan-kun."

* * *

Done~!


End file.
